1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a continuous belt apparatus, and, in particular, to a dynamically steerable mono belt apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of continuous belt technology, there are many different applications for such belts or treads, ranging from conveying systems through vehicular or locomotion systems. In the area of locomotion systems, typically two of such singular tread systems are used as the means for transporting the vehicle from one point to another, for example a military tank or a snowmobile. In all cases, two or more tread systems are used for both stability and steering. The use of these dual tread locomotion systems vastly decreases the steering and handling capability of the vehicle, due to their use of skid-steering to change direction, which causes large contact-patch friction, leading to power inefficiencies and is the root cause of treads being thrown.
Singular belt systems capable of taking turns are also used in the conveyor and materials handling industries. Typically, a simple chain with widened pins is used to hold snap-on slats that are either interleaving or overlapping, and provide for flexibility while being guided underneath, at the center and at both edges. Some of these slats may have ball bearings to reduce rolling friction while loaded. However, typically these conveyor systems support and guide the conveyor at its edges, and more importantly, these conveyors are preshaped and immovable. Still further, these prior art conveyor systems use a belt or tread material that is made of separate, connectable sections.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a dynamically steerable mono belt apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dynamically steerable mono belt apparatus with a continuous and flexible belt that allows a user to xe2x80x9csteerxe2x80x9d the apparatus. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dynamically steerable tread apparatus that is equally useful in both the locomotive industry, as well as the materials handling industry.
Accordingly, we have invented a dynamically steerable mono belt apparatus which includes a first pivotable body element in communication with a second pivotable body element. Attached to and positioned between the first pivotable body element and the second pivotable body element is a first pivot mechanism. This first pivot mechanism allows the first pivotable body element to pivot in a first pivot plane of movement with respect to the pivotable body element. The present invention also includes a continuous belt element formed as a loop and continuously rotatable in a first plane of rotation around the first pivotable body element, the first pivot mechanism and the second pivotable body element. This continuous belt element is flexible in the pivot plane of movement.
In operation, when the first pivotable body element is pivoted via the first pivot mechanism, in the pivot plane of movement, the continuous belt element is flexed. When the continuous belt element is flexed, a second plane of rotation of the continuous belt element is created. In this manner, a user can xe2x80x9csteerxe2x80x9d the dynamically steerable mono belt apparatus.
The present invention, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.